Seduction
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Soul and Maka are stuck inside their apartment while it's 103 degrees outside. Soul's girlfriend is hot, in more ways than one, and she is confident in her body, especially while in a bikini. But will poor Soul be able to restrain himself? R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Seduction**

"Maka don't!"

"What?"

"Please!"

"What? I thought you wanted attention?"

"This isn't attention, it's torture!"

"Just because I decided to wear my ultra cute pink bikini in front of you isn't torture."

"Ya but, you said I couldn't come anywhere near you, or you'd Maka Chop me."

"Ya, and serves you right for all those seduction moments with Blair!"

"Maka! I said I was sorry, and I confessed didn't I?"

"Ya."

"And you accepted."

"Of course!"

"So why are you denying me my rights as your boyfriend?"

"Because I'm not in the mood."

"But the AC's out and it's so hot!"

"Therefore, we don't need to cuddle."

"But we could jump in the shower."

"Soul!"

"With our swimsuits on! Geesh!"

"Hmph, you're minds always in the gutter!"

"I'm not the one that took an innocent moment into a dirty one Maka."

"Shut up!"

"Haha, I knew it! Now who's the one that's suffering?!"

"Soul-kun."

"Oh no, not that!"

Yep, she went there. She strutted her stuff over to me, which wasn't much, but I didn't care, she was mine now and I loved her just the way she was. On that day Death City reached a blazing 113 degrees Fahrenheit and our AC went out. Blair went to a witch retreat and Maka and I were left alone to suffer that of not only the hottest day of the summer without AC, but also our teenage hormones. I was going insane seeing my innocent Maka in such a state as this. She was practically begging me to kiss her and hold her, and yet when she put that bikini on, she didn't want me anywhere near her. It's not like I didn't have protection in mind, but she didn't want me to use her just for her body, and I wouldn't have! I love her, for far more than her small torso, long arms, long curvy legs, and her sweet personality. She was smart, funny, and a bookworm, so what's wrong with that? A cool guy like me can admit that he's attracted to his polar opposite. But when she sets rules, I find it hard to keep them, even if she does have a book in hand. And then she did it, she slowly walked over to me, encyclopedia in hand, her legs were rubbing together with each step, her small chest barely covered by her top, and I was beginning to feel a nosebleed coming. Before I knew it, I was in my boxers and pushed onto the couch.

"Do you want some ice cream?"

"(Gulp) s-sure."

She got up and walked over to the freezer pulling out a chocolate and strawberry ice cream sticks.

"Here." She handed me the sweet treat and sat next to me, putting the book down on the floor. I watched her as she slowly pushed the strawberry ice cream stick up through the plastic wrap, she began to nibble on it and lick it's sweet fruity taste.

"Aren't you going to eat it before it melts?"

I merely nodded my head and did the same. My brain was turning to mush, sometimes being a guy sucked. I continued to look over at her, chuckling at the smears of ice cream all over her face.

"What?"

"You have ice cream all over your face."

"Get it for me?"

I swallowed my ice cream whole and turned toward her. She finished her ice cream and closed the distance. YES! Finally! A kiss would be enough to satisfy me! Or so I thought. I licked all the ice cream off her face as she giggled and grabbed a napkin and did the rest. She turned towards me again and licked me! She got all the chocolate off me and wiped my face dry. We made out for about two hours until she got up, her pigtails lopsided and my hair tangled and mangled all over my head.

"Shower." She got up and ran in, without closing the door, I could see every move she made and was jealous of the water running down her body.

"Are you coming? But you need your swim trunks!"

"OK!" I jumped up and ran into my room and grabbed my trunks. I hopped into the cold shower with her and began to wash my hair. She helped me get the suds out and I helped her by massaging her head. Then we just stood there, letting the cold water run over our bodies. We air dried as I laid down, Maka was laying on my chest, we fell asleep and finally woke up to feel a cold breeze come about. She shot up, nearly slipping but grabbed a towel and ran to check the AC it magically turned on.

"Let's close up."

"Ok." I got up, stretched and helped closed the windows and the door, locking it behind me.

"Soul?"

"What? I don't want anyone to see you like this!"

"Haha, fine, I'll let it slide."

I smiled at my victory, and then suddenly she walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. She reappeared with just a small towel on, my nose nearly burst at the force of my nosebleed.

"Maka!" I was a nasally mess.

"Sorry, I need to change, I'm kinda cold."

"Alright, me too."

"here." She threw a towel at me; I walked over to my room and put on some fresh boxers and a pair of black pajama pants. It was only four o'clock, but I knew we weren't going anywhere. Then her royal cuteness emerged in her light blue tank top that was loose on her small torso and her white spandex shorts. She jumped on my back and asked for a piggyback ride, and I carried her over to the couch, where she sat on my shoulders. I was going insane again.

"Let's watch a movie!" I tried to get her down as she leaned over and smiled at me.

"Ok!"

"_Titanic_?"  
"Sure!" She plopped down into my lap, realizing how excited I was.

"Soul?"

"Sorry Maka." I blushed and looked away as I rubbed the back of my wet head.

"It's not your fault, you're a guy."

"Ya, and it really sucks."

She did the unexpected, she reached up towards my face and looked at me with those jade eyes of hers, I felt my crimson eyes burning with passion as I felt her forehead resting against mine. Her moist dirty blond hair was being intermixed with my white-silvery hair. Her pale skin was in contrast to my tan skin. Then she reached out towards my scared chest, moving her fingertips over the bumps of the scare.

"Maka?"

"Shhh."

I consulted to her odd movements, but she seemed to be calming me down. I was relaxed and felt my eyes closing on me.

"Let's go to bed Soul."

"What?"

"Carry me?"

"Sure." I was extremely confused, but I did as I was told.

"Hmm, this is better." She snuggled against me as I held her tightly.

"Mmm, Maka your hair smells good."

"Hehe, ya? You smell good too. I love that body wash you use."

"Really? I outta shower more often."

"Haha ya and maybe you'd get lucky one of these days, when my guard's down."

"You serious?"

"Maybe." She looked up at me again, I felt my heart sink at her next request.

"Soul, you know I trust you completely right? That I love you? That I would do anything to make you happy?"

"Maka?"

"We're eighteen now, and I don't think you'd do me wrong."

Was she suggesting the unthinkable?

"I'm not making you do anything you don't want to."

"But what if I did?"

"Are you sure?"

"Ya."

"Ok." I got up and put some jazz music on as I closed my curtains, while she lit some scented candles, I got the protection and we got back in bed, this time our bare bodies against the cold sheets. And we put the past behind us, only looking forward as we let ourselves go, giving our entirety to one another. She was amazing and I tried my best to be gentle. I loved that night; it was more then just pure passion and seduction. It was love. After that night our soul resonance was far stronger from that moment on, we were unstoppable. Maka's ways of seduction are different than that of an average girl, because she gives more that just her body, she gives her entire soul as well, and that's what I love about her.


End file.
